Harry Potter and His Fear of Fire
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry has a fear of fire... Why? Written for Charms class assignment 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum...


A/N: This story is a oneshot/drabble and it's for Charms class assignment 5... Hope you all like it...

 **Brief Lesson:** **Bluebell Flames** , also known as **Cold Fire** or **Blue Flames** , _(incantation unknown)_ is a magical fire that is produced by a charm of unknown Incantation, flowing from the caster's wand in a stream or jet, which then condenses into a body of fire on a nearby object, similar to Incendio.

Task: Write about someone who's scared of fire, and how they became scared.

Words: 591

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was absolutely terrified of fire. He knew his was a completely irrational fear, but once that thought was in his head, he became terrified of fire, no matter that his thought was not accurate at all.

His aunt always told him his parents were nobodies who died in a car crash and Harry constantly dreamed about that night and the flash of green with a woman's scream.

He was four years old when his aunt and uncle were watching the news. He happened to catch a glimpse of the story being presented. It was a huge car crash and several of the cars were being consumed by fire.

He knew his parents were killed in a car crash, and that night when he dreamed the flash of green turned into flames of green consuming them all. He did not know why the flames were green, but he was four and that did not seem to be a detail that really mattered.

His terror of fire only increased when some time after that his aunt burned his hand on the stovetop for burning their bacon.

He thought that his fear would have evaporated when he met Hagrid and learned that his parents were not nobodies who died in a car crash but were actually killed by an insane Dark Lord with him being the only survivor. He thought his fear would be eliminated when he learned that the green flash of light was not fire but the killing curse.

He was completely wrong.

His first clue about how wrong he was was indicated by Hermione telling him about how she saw Snape was cursing his broom and set Snape on fire with the bluebell flame charm.

Despite knowing that those flames were harmless, he couldn't help but break out in a cold sweat just thinking about the flames.

His second clue, he discovered when he went to floo for the first time from the Burrow to Diagon Alley. He was not scared about trying the new method of transportation. He was terrified of stepping into the flames to be transported. He was almost relieved when he came out the wrong gate hoping that would be excuse enough to never need to use that form of transportation again.

Years later he almost had a heart attack when Sirius' Face appeared in the flames of the fire in Gryffindor Common Room. And despite knowing now that it was possible, he still was terrified every time Sirius' head came in the flames, worried that his godfather would be horribly burnt.

The one time he was not afraid of the fire was when Umbridge put her hand through the fire. He couldn't help but hope then that it burnt her arm off and couldn't help but be disappointed when he saw she still had the arm and hand the following day.

The most terrified he ever felt with the flames was trying to outrace the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements. Despite the heat he could feel a cold sweat running down his back as he felt his fear try to consume him which would let the flames consume him.

So yes, Harry Potter was absolutely terrified of fire, and for years it seemed as if it was a completely irrational fear, after all nothing too bad ever happened to him before. But now, well now, Harry was even more terrified of fire to the point he wanted to even avoid fireplaces when they were lit. At least he now had a reasonable excuse.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I hope that you all enjoyed this little oneshot/drabble... Thank you Erin for the idea! She is my muse currently... lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
